Ámame
by She's.In.Love
Summary: Tenía casi noventa años cuando se preguntó por primera vez si alguien lo había amado. Yuuram. Romance. Drama.R&R!


Sus pequeñas manitos se posaron con dificultad al borde de la cuna, y con un poco más de esfuerzo logró poner sus pies de puntillas y asomar curiosamente sus ojos para observar lo que ocurría al otro lado de la alcoba. Aquella larga cabellera cobriza y aquella cara, que ahora lucía blanca como un papel sin facciones, serían las que durante muchos años en el futuro asecharían sus sueños más recónditos, pero que ahora solo le eran familiares y queridos.

La llamó con un suave sonido gutural, que quizás en algún lugar de su cabeza significaba "ven", y captó la atención de la mujer que sorprendida lo buscó con la mirada, y una vez que lo encontró se acercó con rapidez, lo cogió en sus brazos y susurró cosas en su oídos. Cosas que en el futuro no recordaría, y que quizás, si hubiera tenido la capacidad de entender, no hubiera deseado escuchar más nunca.

La nodriza lo entretuvo hasta que, pasada la tarde, le llegaron ordenes de que lo dejara dormir, lo alimentó con su propio pecho, lo aseó como lo hubiera hecho con su propio hijo y le cantó canciones de cuna hasta que el bebe se quedó dormido.

Poco sabía ella, que mientras abrazaba al pequeño príncipe, y lo besaba como si fuera suyo, su insignificante existencia era simplemente usada en beneficio del heredero y que sus servicios serían prontamente no requeridos nunca más. Poco sabía ella, que su cuerpo se debilitaba con el tiempo y que aquel bebé que la corona prometió cuidar mientras ella se encargaba del príncipe, había muerto hace semanas, y que la única razón para hacerle creer que estaba vivo era para que no envenenara al pequeño…

Y es que en la tierra Bielefeld tenían una pequeña superstición, que decía, que para criar a los más poderosos invocadores de fuego, era necesario que una joven madre le diera pecho al niño, una humana, cuyo hijo tuviera la gracia del fuego, y cuya existencia fuera tan pura que no envenenaría al pequeño príncipe con resentimiento. Era dicho que solo así Shinou tocaría con la punta de sus dedos la frente del demonio y le entregaría la total sumisión del elemento fuego.

Una de muchas noches la nodriza se despertó con la luna en lo alto y la garganta seca, como si durante años solo la hubiera llenado con arena y se levantó para tomar un poco de agua.

Justo aquella noche, como ninguna, los caballos alborotaron el establo, y las labores de los cuidadores tomaron un poco más del tiempo del que normalmente hacía. Justo aquella noche Karsten ensució sus botas y tuvo que ir a limpiarlas a la bodega, y el problema que tuvo Elda en la cocina provocó que sus labores se retrasaran diez minutos más de lo esperado, lo que curiosamente incitó a que ambos se encontraran en una noche con la luna en lo alto, cuando normalmente ambos estarían dentro del palacio ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

La nodriza bebía lentamente el vaso con agua, y ambos sirvientes, que por circunstancias inusuales se habían topado esa noche, pasaron frente a ella sin notarla, y como dos personas que raramente se juntan para conversar, solo supieron hablar de otros, y entre ellos nombrar al pobre hijo de la nodriza, que había nacido enfermo, y que la nobleza de aquel castillo había prometido cuidar. Hablaron de cómo el pequeño murió a los pocos días, y como el señor de la casa se lo ocultaba a la pobre.

Aquella noche, cuando la nodriza había llorado hasta agotar sus lágrimas y la luna ya había bajado lo suficiente, el bebe lloró como nunca al no encontrar a la muchacha a su lado. Evangeline entonces se puso de pie, volvió con el pequeño, lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo alimentó con el ultimo poco que le quedó después que se cortó su leche. Aquél último sorbo sabía amargo y el pequeño príncipe lo bebió sin saber porque estaba espeso. La mujer recostó al pequeño y cortó su propia mano para maldecir al niño, le pintó la cara entera con su sangre y maldijo al pequeño niño por el resto de su vida.

Entonces cuando termine de contar esta historia, te darás cuenta que no es una historia de enemigos ni de venganza, pues la mujer fue capturada y degollada al día siguiente cuando encontraron al niño manchado en su sangre, ni relata las batallas ni peleas del pequeño principe. Solo cuenta la historia de cómo y porqué, sin que nadie lo supiera (ni siquiera él mismo), Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld no podía ser amado.

Hola Reviews Porfa!


End file.
